She's Mine
by harley944
Summary: Everyone goes on a mission to get Sasuke but this time he does something surprises everyone.Will anyone find about the past Hinata with the Uchiha brothers?Do either Uchiha brothers want to be around Hinata?Does Hinata want to be around them?Sasuhina!
1. mission

Rookie nine and Gaara-20

Team Gai and Kankuro-21

Temari-22

_Thought_

"Speaking"

"Tsunade-baa-Chan! Please let us go on another mission to search for Sasuke. I promise we will leave you alone if you let us go," Naruto begged.

"Naruto, I'm not letting just you and Sakura to go off and get him," Tsunade said trying to calm down.

"But Baa-Chan it won't be just Sakura and me," Naruto explained.

"Then who else wants to go and get Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"All of the Rookie Nine, the Sand Siblings, and Team Gai," Naruto told Tsunade.

"OK, fine just leave me alone," Tsunade yelled.

"Thanks Baa-Chan," Naruto said.

"Will you stop calling me that," Tsunade yelled.

At the front gates of Konoha

"OK, is everyone ready to leave," Shikamaru said.

"Yep lets go," Naruto yelled. _We'll bring you back this time Sasuke._

_Sasuke-kun we'll bring you home_ Sakura thought.


	2. campsite,the perv,and ITACHI!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto!!!

2 days later

"Are we anywhere near the Sound village," Naruto complained.

"You BAKA!!!!!! We just left 2 days ago. Do you really think that we are anywhere near the Sound village?" Sakura screamed.

"Let's stop here for the night," Shikamaru said.

"What!!!!! We barely got anywhere today," Naruto complained.

"Actually Naruto, were 2 days away from the Sound village," Shikamaru stated.

"What!!!! How did we get that far," Naruto screamed.

"We ran all night long remember?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto, just shut up and get some rest," Sakura ordered.

"OK, here is the tent assignments," Shikamaru said while taking out a piece of paper. "Every tent will have 3 people sleeping in it, 2 boys and 1 girl. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" Everyone said.

On the paper:

Tent 1:Shikamaru

Shino

Ino

Tent 2:Gaara

Naruto

Sakura

Tent 3:Rock Lee

Tenten

Sai

Tent 4:Chouji

Temari

Kankuro

Tent 5:Neji

Hinata

Kiba

"Gaara, no killing Naruto. Got it?" Temari warned.

"Yes Temari," Gaara sadly said.

"Or Sakura either," Temari said

"Oh come on. I'll never survive then," Gaara complained.

"Oh well," Temari said calmly.

somewhere else in the camp area

"Tenten, don't let that pervert of an artist touch you. Got it?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry Neji, if he lays a hand of me you won't see him ever again," Tenten said. Before she left to go into the tent she kissed him on the lips. "And don't bother Hinata. She is stressed out enough."

"Whatever," Neji said.

somewhere else in the campsite

"SHIKAMARU!!!!! You PERVERT!!!!! I know why you put me in the same tent as you."

"Ino what are you talking??"

"You were going to try and rape me!!!"

"I don't know where you get these crazy ideas from."_ How the hell did she find out?!?!_

"I did a mind reading justu on you. Just to let you know," Ino said answering his unspoken question. "I'm gonna switch tents just to let you know."

Ino came up to Hinata.

"Hinata, darling. Could you do me a huge favor??? PLEASE!!!!"

"Ummm...sure Ino-chan, but what is it???"

"Switch tents with me."

"Sure."

In tent 5

"Ino, what are you doing in here?"

"Yeah, what hell are you in here for?"

"Hinata said she would switch with me because Shikamaru was gonna try to rape me. For your information."

"Oh and you let Hinata go with him instead?!?!?!"

"He doesn't like her anyway, so she is safe."

"Whatever."

in tent 1

"Hinata what are you doing in here?"

"Ino asked to switch tents with me. Is that okay Shikamaru-san?"

"Yeah." _Damn Ino. When you said you were going to switch tents with someone , I didn't think you were serious. _"Shino's sleepin the middle."

"OK"

"Everyone get in your pajamas."

"Uh-oh"

"What Hinata-chan?"

"Nothing Shino-kun."

in tent 5

"Neji?"

"What Kiba?"

"Have you seen Hinata's body developments lately?"

"Oh God!!!!!"

"And she is in a tent with a perverted Shikamaru."

"We have a major problem."

Hinata and Neji meet by a river near the campsite.

"Neji-nii-san. I have a problem."

"I know it already."

"Really?!?!"

"Yeah. I didn't think you knew Shikamaru was a pervert."

"He is?!?!?"

"Isn't...that your...problem?"

"No. I accidentally brought my silk pajamas that Hanabi got me for my birthday. The really revealing ones."

"Just wear your jacket and if that doesn't work then I will switch tents with you. OK?"

"OK"

in tent 1

As Hinata just finished changing and got here jacket on, Shikamaru walked in the tent.

around the campfire

Everyone was talking to each other. Then Naruto and Sakura come up behind Hinata and start taking her jacket off.

"NO!!! Naruto, Saku..."

It was too late. Everyone saw Hinata's outfit and body. Almost every boy was about to pass out. Shikamaru had a huge nosebleed.

"Hinata, me and you are switching tents. Get your stuff," Neji commanded.

Shikamaru didn't want Hinata to switch tents with Neji after he saw the way her body was.

Everyone was asleep by now and Sai had first watch. Hinata came out of the tent.

"Hello Hinata-chan. What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh Sai!! You scared me. I was just going to get a drink by the river and collect some herbs and make more medicine. I can't find these herbs in Konoha."

"OK. Would you like some company?"

"No thank you."

"OK. Be safe."

At the river

Hinata was training in the river. Little did she know someone was watching her. Good thing she actually trained with her clothes on this time. Usually when she was training on the river she would strip herself of clothes.

"Hello Hinata-hime. It's been too long since I've seen you. Look how you've grown and in more ways than one."

"I..Ita...Itachi!!! Is that really you? I haven't seen you in such a long time. What are you doing around here? OMG!!! I forgot your a missing nin now!!!"

"Yes it is and I had a mission for here."

"I'm not suppose to see you."

"No one will know."

"I can't. It's against the laws to see a missing nin."

"Oh well."

"Your going blind, aren't you?"

"Yes and when I do go blind everything will change."

"Are you going to go back to Konoha????"


	3. Who's your Hime?

Sorry for not updating sooner but I hope you like this chapter.Please review and criticism is excepted.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"speaking"

_Thought_

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Recap

**"Your going blind, aren't you?"**

**"Yes and when I do go blind everything will change."**

**"Are you going to go back to Konoha?"**

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"I don't know."

"What will you do when it happens, Itachi?"

"We will have to wait and see, now won't we?"

"I guess..."

"What's wrong Hime?"

"We're going after Sasuke and I don't want to bring him back."

"Why Hime? Me, you, and him were always hanging out together. You and him were really close."

"Yes...but when you left I was so sad and the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke was so scared. He would only talk to me and my father was trying to separate us. When we turned twelve we started to go out in secret. The day we were given our teams...," Hinata trailed off.

"Hime what's wrong? What happened?"

"He was about to kiss Sakura-san but he didn't. I have been avoiding him since then but it seems that he is always trying to come back. The night that he left he came to me and said he loved me and always will. He also proposed to me. Then he just vanished."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is your answer?"

"I don't know."

"Why is that Hime?" Itachi asked as he began to kiss her neck. He then stopped because their was a rustle in a nearby bush.

"You should go."

"I'll be watching."

Out of the bush came a blue-skinned man with teeth as sharp as the huge sword on his back.

"Hm...I thought Itachi was here but I guess not. All that is here is a little girl. I haven't killed in a while and your also a Hyuuga. There might actually be a little struggle. I can't wait to tell..."

"Don't even think about killing her Kisame. I'll kill you before you even move a step near her."

"Itachi! What are you doing here?"

"Hime are you okay?"

"Yes Ichy-kun...I'm fine."

"Do you have to call me that?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Kisame this is heiress that I told you about. My Hime who calls me by a nickname that I absolutely hate."

"OOO...hello Hime."

"Hello Kisame-san. Don't even try to scared me. It doesn't work and I'll call you Ichy-kun all I want," Hinata said while sticking out her tongue towards Itachi.

"I think it is time to leave Kisame."

"What! Already?"

"The mission."

"Oh...right. Bye Hinata-chan," After saying that Kisame disappeared into the shadows.

"Get some rest. Go to bed Hime."

"Goodbye for now."

BACK AT CAMP

"Hinata-sama! Where have you been? I thought you were sleeping?"

"I went to train for a little."

"Well you can stay here because it's your turn for watch."

"OK Neji-nii-san but who has the watch after me?"

"In an hour go and wake Shikamaru."

"OK. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Neji left for his tent.

After a few minutes of waiting to make sure everyone was asleep. Hinata began to talk to herself. "Why did I come on this mission? I don't want to see him?"

"Don't want to see who Hime?"

Hinata looked to her right and saw a talking snake. "Ho...How can you talk? Who are you?"

"Sasuke sent me to watch you. I have been watching you since Sasuke left. It looks like I don't need to watch you but those are his orders."

"What! Why would he do something like that! That can cause a constant depletion of chakra. That could get him killed in battle."

"He has so much chakra that he can do a lot of Justus. I saw what happened between you and Itachi. I don't think Sasuke will like it. I wonder if there is something going on between you two?"

"Well when we got our teams he seemed to move on to the next girl real fast."

"What are you talking about? Sasuke only thinks about one girl!"

"Well at least he is sticking to one girl now. Who's the poor girl this time? Karin or some other poor sound girl or maybe from a different village? Is it Sakura-chan?"

"It is you Hime! Why would I still be watching you if it wasn't you?"

"Maybe he has another snake watching that girl and forgot about you and me."

"That can't be. I send a clone of myself to report to him once a week."

"I don't want to see him. He tried to kiss Sakura-chan when we got our teams and after we were attacked and went to visit him in the hospital he was kissing Sakura-chan."

"OH! I must report this."

"Oh! It's been an hour and a half already. I guess I should go wake Shikamaru and go to bed. Goodnight...oh I never got your name."

"It's Silva. Goodnight Hime."

"Goodnight Silva."

THE NEXT MORNING

"Everyone wake up!"

"Naruto shut up. Gaara might kill you."

"Aw Sakura-chan. I just want to save Sasuke faster."

"Everyone has to get up anyway."

"OK Shikamaru."

"Let's packing up and we're running all night again and tomorrow well camp out all day."

"Let's go."

THE NEXT DAY

"I can't believe that no one even tried to attack us on the way here."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP."

"OK OK calm down Shikamaru."

"Naruto your the biggest pain of all."

Then out of nowhere Sasuke came with Karin and Kabuto.

"What the hell are all of you doing here? All I was told their was a group of people. All I knew was that Hinata and Shikamaru were coming but everyone. Now that's just ridiculous."

"How did you know we were coming?"

"Ask Hinata, Naruto."

"Hinata-chan?"

"It was Sasuke's stupid little snake clone that was watching me since he left. He should have told Sasuke that all of us were coming."

"Silva?"

"Master, I didn't think it was important. You are much stronger then them and you have Karin and Kabuto with you. Beside I'm not the one flirting with your brother."

"WHAT!"

"Hinata was talking to him and he was kissing down her neck but he left."

"Well it's just another reason to kill him. Next time tell me everything. This would have been faster with more people. I could have had my Hime faster."

"Oh Sasuke-kun. I knew you loved me."

"Your not my Hime Sakura."

"Wait! What is with the snake and how can Sakura-chan not be your Hime?"

"Silva would have been watching Sakura if she was my Hime and were about to fight."

"Sasuke stop it and come home. Start a family with Sakura-chan."

"Hinata... how can you say that?"

"Well apparently you two are made for each other. You've kissed her before when you were in the hospital and almost kissed her when we got our teams. Well that's all I saw but you do go on missions and who knows what happens on them."

"Hinata that was me who kissed him in the hospital. He was unconscious."

"Really Sakura-chan? It doesn't matter. He belongs with you."

"Hinata-chan, I made myself look like Sasuke so I could kiss Sakura-chan."

"NO! THAT WAS YOU! I ALMOST KISSED YOU! AHHHHHH!"

"See Hime. It wasn't my my fault. Please come back with me to the Sound Village."

"NO! I WON'T BECOME A MISSING-NIN FOR YOU!"

"I'll become a missing-nin for you Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-chan! How can you say that?"

"I love him Naruto."

"Then I will take you by force Hime."

"You can't take Hinata-chan!"

"I will kill you before you even touch Hinata-sama!"

"Neji-nii-san, Naruto-kun please stop this fight?"

"I will not be kept from my Hime."


	4. What do you want with her?

"Back off. She is mine."

Everyone looked at Gaara. What they saw shocked them. They saw Gaara holding Hinata behind his back protectively.

"Get away from my hime."

"When you left Sasuke, I helped her through it. She doesn't need you."

"She's mine Gaara! Now get away from her!"

"She will never go back to you. I won't allow you to have her."

Hinata broke away from Gaara and ran into the forest with tears in her eyes. She yelled "What do you think I am? A possession!"

"Kabuto go after Hinata. Karin your fighting with me. Kabuto radio Orichimaru for some help. I want to get this over with quick and have my hime with me."

"OK."

With that Kabuto left after Hinata.

"Stop! Hinata can handle herself against Kabuto."

"Naruto how can you say that?"

"Kabuto's a pussy. She can handle herself. Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and Shino stay here. We need your help the most."

"I don't see why you like that whore Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up Karin. The only whore here is you or Sakura."

WITH HINATA AT A RIVER

"I hate how they think I'm just some possession," Hinata yelled to no one.

"Now why is a little girl crying outside of my hideout."

Just then Kabuto was at Orichimaru's side.

"Why are you here master? You should be resting."

"I'm fine Kabuto."

Just then Itachi and Kisame appeared behind Hinata on the river.

"Stay away from Hinata Orichimaru."

"Nice to see you too Itachi."

"Ichy-kun what are you doing here?"

"so your name is Hinata and I'm guessing from the famous Hyuuga clan. Right Kabuto?"

"Hyuuga Hinata was one of the weakest of the Rookie Nine and in her clan."

"What do you mean by was?"

"She got stronger. Sasuke has been keeping a watch over her. He sends a snake clone to do the job. He even has gone a few times himself."

"So he has been watching her."

BACK WITH SASUKE

"Just what do you want from Hinata anyway Sasuke?"

--

Sorry for not updating in a while. I had writers block for a while. I will try to update sooner and make the next chapter longer.


	5. Fighting

**talking**

_thought_

Sakura:**Sasuke-kun! I can give you so much more than Hinata can. Plus I'm much more prettier, stronger, and smarter than her. I'm such a better ninja and I am a better medic than she is. I have everything that you could ever want and ever need in a woman. She is nothing compared to me.**

Karin:**Shut up you whore. I'm way better than you and he didn't pick me. So what makes you think you even had a chance with him when I can't get him.**

Sasuke:**Karin shut up. I have had enough of you too bitches arguing.**

Naruto:**Don't call Sakura-Chan a bitch. She isn't like one of your cheap hookers you pick up from the street like that cunt at your side now.**

Sasuke:**ENOUGH!!!! Now thanks to you three bastards I have a fucking head ache.**

Just then Juugo, Suigestu, and three other people the Konoha ninjas and their allies have never seen before.

Sasuke:**Ah. Let me introduce you to three new members of my team. Koga is the wolf looking one, the small girl is Maria, and the other guy is Kain.**

As everyone say them they could tell the three were very dangerous._**(AN:character descriptions. Think about Koga from Inuyasha and that is pretty much the koga for the story. For maria think of the little pink haired girl from Bleach(sorry forgot her name) only with black hair. Kain would look like ichigo from bleach without the sword.)**_

Sasuke:**I call Naruto. All the rest of you may get your pick of the people you want.**

Naruto:**Bring it on Sasuke. I'll finally defeat you and show Sakura-Chan how much better I really am compared to you.**

Sasuke:**Like you could ever defeat me. You will fail and fall like all the other times we have met in combat.**

Naruto:**I'll take you back to Konoha one way or another.**

Sasuke:**I will never go back.**

With that Naruto went to tackle Sasuke.

With the others

Karin:**I call the pink-haired whore named Sakura.**

Sakura:**I'm not a whore you bitch. At least i got to kiss Sasuke. His lips were so soft.**

Karin's anger boiled over then. Karin threw a few kunais with exploding tags on them at Sakura.

Kiba:**Hey Shino I say we take on fish-face.**

Suigestu:**Who you calling fish-face, dog-breathe.**

Shino:**Kiba stop getting riled up. Focus on taking him down. We can get to Hinata faster.**

Suigestu:**Don't worry about the little princess. By the time you two are dead she will be safely sleeping in Sasuke's bed. Oh did I hit a nerve dog-breathe.**

Kiba:**I'm going to kill you before that pussy can even get to Hinata.**

At that time Kiba and Akamaru performed twin-on-twin fang justu**(is that the justu?)**and Suigestu took out a kunai.

Maria:**Hi Temari, Tenten. I'm Maria and you'll be battling me. Please don't die to fast. I would like to have a bit of a challenge defeating you.**

Tenten:**How did you know our names. We haven't even said them.**

Maria:**I'm a physic. I can see the future. I see something. Ha ha I saw how both of you are going to die.**

Temari:**Damn. How are we suppose to kill her. See already saw us dying.**

Tenten:**We just have to try.**

With that Tenten got out her weapon scrolls and Temari opened her fan. Maria just stood there watching everything unfold in front of her.

Koga:**Well I guess I get a cat-boy and.....are you a boy or girl?**

Neji:**I'm a male you stupid mutt.**

Koga:**I am NOTHING like that bratty teammate of yours.**

Kankuro:**Who the hell do you think you calling a cat. I'm a puppet-master.**

Kankuro got his puppet out and Neji got into his Hyuuga stance. Koga summoned two wolfs that were both black.

Juugo:**I'll take Blondie, the big one, and the pineapple-head.**

Ino:**Hey i have a name and it's Ino Yamanaka and Chouji isn't big compared to you.**

Shikamaru:**Hey Ino I didn't hear you defend me.**

Ino:**Well Shikamaru you head does look like a pineapple.**

Shikamaru:**Thanks Ino.**

Ino:**Welcome.**

Juugo:**Whatever. Can we just get on with this. I'm was sleeping before i was called for this.**

Chouji did his blow-up justu to try to get a sneak attack but Juugo just punched him back by his teammates. Ino got ready to perform a justu and Shikamaru ran into a buch to think of a plan. Juugo just stood there unfazed.

Kain:**I guess I'm stuck with a red-head and a guy in green spandex. Damn I always get the rejects.**

Gaara:**I wouldn't be so sure. I'm already Kazekage of Suna. I could kill you right here and now.**

Lee:**But Kazekage-sama I wanted to show off my skill too.**

Kain:**Yea come on Kazekage. Let spandex boy have some fun too.**

With that Kain and Lee went to face off.

OK everyone sorry for updating in so long but i got bored of my stories so i took a break but now here is a short update


	6. Sleeping Princess and Snake Bites

Sorry that i haven't update in a REALLY long time...I'm going to try to more often!

Thank you everyone who reviewed

DISCLAIMER:i do not own naruto!

_**READ:**_Sorry if the fight scenes suck...so I'm gonna go kinda fast with the action scenes and not give a lot of details...not good with action...it would be much appreciated if someone wanted to right them...ill add them into the story and you get full credit and it would give me more of a reason to write my stories.

* * *

**WITH HINATA**

"Kabuto get the girl and I'll take care of these two."

"Yes Master."

"You can't possibly beat both of us Orochimaru."

"I don't have to do anything when two snakes have already bitten you without you noticing. You should be dropping in 3,2,1...clunk"

Itachi and Kisame passed out on the ground and Kabuto went behind Hinata and knocked her unconscious.

"Carry her Kabuto. I want to get to battles before their over."

"Yes master"

* * *

**Karin and Sakura's Battle**

Sakura just barely dodged Karin's exploding kunais. As she ran towards Karin she put her gloves on and tried to punch Karin but she dodged and did a round-house kick to Sakura. Just as Karin punched Sakura in the stomach she transformed into a log.

"Shit! Where did she go?"

A kunai just grazed Karin's cheek when she turned.

"I'm up here hoe-bag."

Sakura came crashing down at Karin and made a huge crater in the Earth. Karin was screaming in pain to since Sakura had broken her leg. Karin quickly made hand signs and trapped Sakura in a gen-justu. She started to crawl away only to come face Orichimaru and Kabuto carrying Hinata.

"How very disssapointing Karin. She was but a mere chuunin."

"I'm sorry Orichimaru-sama. She was stronger than she looked and besides she was trained by Tsunade."

"And what about her now Karin?"

"She is trapped in a genjustu Kabuto."

"Master how would you like to take care of her."

"I'm actually feeling quite generous."

Orichimaru summoned a snake.

"Bite her."

"But master won't that only paralyze her?"

"No. It will kill her painlessly in about 4 hours. Come let us go. I grow tired of these inconveniences and I want to get them away from my village and out of my land."

"Where are we going master?"

"We're going to get rid of these pests."

They both started walking away.

"Hey what about me? Kabuto!"

"We'll someone to come get you."

"You bastard! Come back here and help me."

"Shush Karin! someone will come for you."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

**With Maria, Tenten, & Temari**

Temari had gashes all over her body along with Tenten. Kunais and other weapons were thrown around the area. Maria had a few cuts on various parts of her body but not as much as either Temari or Tenten. Just as Tenten was about to charge she fell over unconscious.

"What did you do to Tenten."

"I did nothing."

Just then Temari fell to the ground. Orochimaru came out into the open through the trees. Following him was Kabuto holding a girl.

"Come little Maria. We have what we came for and it is-ss time to go."

"Yes but what about those two Lord Orochimaru."

"They will die soon enough. Now come."

* * *

**Suigetsu, Kiba, and Shino**

"Come on at me bug-boy. Your little friend over their was no match but maybe you will be more of a challenge."

Before Shino could move forward he fell to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Relax Suigetsu. Lord Orochimaru just took care of him for you. He wants everyone back at the hideout."

"I could have handled him by myself Kabuto."

"Take it up with Lord Orochimaru. Now take Maria back to the hideout and on your way look for Karin. She broke her leg and can't get anywhere."

"You want me to carry the stubborn bitch back."

"Just go. We have important business to attend to when we all get back."

"Fine whatever. I'll see ya later."

* * *

**Koga, Neji, and Kankuro**

Both of Koga's wolfs had disappeared. Kankuro was shooting poison darts from his puppets and Neji had hit Koga's left arm with the byagukan.

"You Bastards."

"What's the matter mutt! Can't handle a girl and a cat."

"I'm gonna kill you."

Both of the boys fell to the ground.

"Let's go Suigetsu. Orochimaru wants everyone to get back to the hide out."

"Fine. Do you want me to take the little princess back to the base."

"No. Orochimaru wants to keep bringing her along. I guess he wants to give to her to Sasuke."

"See ya"

* * *

**Juugo and Team 10**

Juugo was just sitting in the middle of the area he was fighting in. Around him was three motionless bodies.

"Well you take care of them easily Juugo."

"They were too easy."

"Go back to the hideout."

"Why should I listen to you."

"Cause it was an order from Orochimaru. Now get going."

* * *

**Kain, Lee, and Gaara**

"Sand-coffin"

Sand engulfed it moved back into Gaara's gourd there was nothing left. But as Gaara and Lee started to run to help the others they fell to the ground.

"Well looks like Kain won't be going back to the hideout. Man your getting heavy to carry around."

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke**

"I thought you said you were going to beat me. You failed again Naruto."

Sasuke looked at the unconscious teen on the ground.

"I used to think that you were really something but your just a knucklehead ninja."

"Sas-sssuke-kun it's time to go back to the hideout."

"I have to find Hinata first."

"Kabuto should be bringing her here any minute."

Kabuto walked up to Orochimaru's right side.

"How did everything go?"

"Everyone in the group is immobilized and most are back at the hideout."

"Who isn't there?"

"Kain won't be going back. It seems he was killed by the Kazekage of Suna."

"Here Sasuke. Take her. Shes getting just a little too heavy to keep holding."

"Gladly. Let's head back to the hideout."

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

Hinata started to wake up. She felt warm and cozy in what seemed to be a bed. She could feel herself being pulled closer and that something warm was getting even hotter. She started to cuddle even closer to the source of heat.

"Good Morning Hime"

* * *

Ok I know this chapter really kinda sucks but I started writing it around midnight and had to finish it. It's like 4:20 now.


End file.
